Best Friend's Sister
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Garrett can't stop thinking about Lindy.


So there was this girl, and Garrett honestly didn't know what to about it. He'd liked girls before, but it had never been like this. He could not stop thinking about her whether he was eating lunch at school, trying to study at home, or sweeping the floors at Rumble Juice. When he found himself following her around at school, he was scared she'd think that he had turned into a creepy stalker, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He tried his best to avoid her and get her out of his head, but that was impossible. She was just so adorable, funny, creative, kind, good natured, and thoughtful. No other girl could ever be as perfect as she was….

It had all started at the school dance two weeks ago. Garrett had always hated dances. He had no clue how to dance, and learning how sounded incredibly risky. What if he broke every bone in his body or made a complete fool of himself? When he had ended up sick on the night of the school dance freshman year, he had been incredibly relived. He would not live his nightmares of hiding in the corner waiting for the ordeal to be over. But this year's dance had been surprisingly pleasant. Instead of hoping no girl would ask him to dance, he had actively sought dance partners. He had been disappointed when girl after girl had turned him down. In the face of shame and disappointment, he had resigned himself to a dance-less fate. He would be okay, he told himself. He didn't really want to dance after all.

Just when he thought that he had convinced himself that he didn't want to dance, Lindy had come up and told him she'd dance with him. He had felt himself breath a deep sigh of relief. Her manner had been kind, but he had known somehow that she was motivated by more than mere pity. He had lead her out to the floor with a heart even lighter than his feet. The dance had been pure magic. Lindy had been the perfect partner, anticipating his every move. As they danced, the strangest thing had happened. It was as if someone flipped a switch, and instantly he saw her in a whole new light. She looked beautiful. Her cheeks were the same dull pink as her dress, and her smile and cheers were all for him. When he had collapsed on the floor the dance over, Lindy had been there. She had congratulated him on his cool moves and lead him to an empty chair in a quiet corner to rest. She had left momentarily, allowing him to recollect his thoughts. Before he knew it, she had returned and sweetly asked him if she could get him anything. Her brown eyes had glistened in the soft blue light, and he had known that he was a goner.

The dance over, Garrett found himself reflecting on what had happened. There must be some mistake. This was Lindy Watson he was talking about. She was his best friend's annoying sister—the one who was always just a little too enthusiastic about everything. It must have been the disco lights or the party mood or something. There was no way he liked Lindy. Protest it though he might, Monday morning everything was different. He found himself looking for her the moment he set foot on the school grounds. When he saw her, he couldn't help thinking that she looked very elegant in her simple shirt and jeans. Tuesday had been just the same. Every day that week, something had happened that had invalidated another one of the reasons why he couldn't like Lindy Watson. By the time it was over, he could no longer ignore facts. He liked Lindy.

Lindy was incredibly cute. From the stories that Logan told, he knew she spent a lot of time shopping for the right clothes and picking her outfit in the morning. But her beauty honestly didn't have much to do with the clothes or even makeup she wore. Lindy just had this special sparkle that shone through no matter what she wore. She was always happy, and her enthusiasm for life in general overflowed to those around her. No matter how bleak the picture looked, she was always optimistic and had an idea about what to do next. She had never come up with an idea she didn't like or met a person she didn't want to help. Sometimes, she came across as overzealous or obnoxious, but it was clear to him that she was honestly concerned about bettering the lives of those around her.

Best of all, her concern extended to him. She could sense when he needed encouragement, and she was always ready to offer it. He couldn't count the number of times she'd pushed him to do something he didn't feel perfectly comfortable with. He knew that he didn't have to do something simply because she was begging, but it was hard to refuse when he knew she was acting out of concern for him. Lindy genuinely believed in him and cared enough to want him to have the richest life possible. So she kept bugging him to use his dandy bike, go to the school dance, and leave the abandoned subway. The strangest thing was that he usually found himself enjoying the activities she suggested. It was almost as if she knew him better than he knew himself.

As Garrett became more settled about his feelings, he began to wrestle with what to do about it. He was pretty sure from things that Lindy had said that she didn't consider him boyfriend material. Besides, he knew that he would have picked up a hint from Delia or Jasmine if she really did like him. He knew that he couldn't handle her knowing she didn't like him back; that would be just too humiliating. Sadly, not telling Lindy meant his hands were tied. Logan, Delia, and Jasmine were not the world's best secret keepers, and Lindy was incredibly good at getting things out of people. So he found himself staring at her from across the room wondering if she'd ever know what she meant to him. What else was he supposed to do when he had a crush on his best friend's sister?

* * *

 **Author's note: I wrote this because I ship Larrett. If you enjoyed this, please let me know. I'd love to hear from other Larrett shippers. :)**


End file.
